


Dead Man's Hand

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, yeehawgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: The day before the Saint Denis bank job, the boys have a game of poker at Shady Belle
Kudos: 19





	Dead Man's Hand

“All in.” Lenny cackled as he pushed his chips into the center of the table. He looked around, grinning at each of his companions in turn. 

“I fold.” Hosea had memorized most of the gang’s tells, but Lenny hadn’t been with them as long as the others and Hosea was still learning his. He carefully studied his expression, determined to recall the details once he knew whether it was a bluff or not. 

“I’m done.” Arthur flopped his cards onto the table. No matter what Lenny had going, he knew a seven-high wouldn’t do him any good. 

“Fold.” John tended not to focus as much on people’s subtler hints, but figured that educated, careful Lenny wouldn’t be dumb enough to risk everything on a bad hand. 

“I’m out.” Swanson’s grasp of the game was not great, so he tended to follow whatever the majority of players seemed to be doing.

Lenny laughed again. 

“Cowards! None of y’all could beat two pair?” He flipped his cards onto the table, showing them to the others. The table went silent.

Lenny’s smile faded quickly at his companions’ reactions. 

“What? Can’t all be that sore that you lost.”

Arthur quickly gathered up all the cards and began to shuffle, saying nothing and dipping his head so that his eyes were not visible under the brim of his hat. John quickly stood up, making an excuse about needing to go run an errand. Sensing the tension, Swanson wandered away. Confused, Lenny looked to Hosea.

“What’s up with them? Did I do something wrong?”

“Nah, they’re just superstitious. Legend has it that two pair, aces and eights, is the hand Wild Bill Hickok was holding when he got killed. Called the dead man’s hand now. It’s just a story, though. Pay it no mind.”

Lenny, who prided himself on being a logical person, accepted the story with a nod before going back to his usual enthusiasm. Arthur dealt and the three of them had begun to play another hand when Hosea suddenly declared that he was needed in the house. The bank robbery the next day was a big deal, he claimed, and he needed to go over the plan with Dutch to make sure it was perfect. Lenny and Arthur exchanged confused glances. Gathering up the cards to put them away, Arthur flipped Hosea’s abandoned hand over and went pale, dropping them on the table.

Aces and eights.


End file.
